The present disclosure relates to patient supports, such as hospital beds, and more particularly to siderails for patient supports.
Hospital beds and other patient supports are known. Many such patient supports include a base frame supported on casters, an intermediate frame, an articulating deck, and siderails movable between raised and lowered positions. Such beds may include gas springs or dashpots to prevent rapid lowering of the siderails when the siderails are lowered. An illustrative hospital bed having gas springs for preventing rapid lowering of the siderails is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,209, which is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.